


Give Me A Sign

by archangelgaybriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgaybriel/pseuds/archangelgaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today your barista is:</p><p>1. Hella fucking gay.</p><p>2. Desperately single.</p><p>For your drink today I recommend:</p><p>You give me your number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Sign

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF, huge huge _huge_ thank you to [starlesscas](http://starlesscas.tumblr.com) who helped me think of a title <3 Really, you're a life saver :D
> 
> This fic is based off [this post](http://awesomeliciousnessness.tumblr.com/post/33238996362) which immediately inspired me to write this story so...yep.

This is the picture:

- 

There’s a guy who’d entered Cas’ workplace halfway through his shift, and for the whole duration that he’d been there - 15 minutes - Cas noted, he had been sending Cas quick, surreptitious side-eye glances that he thought Cas wouldn’t notice, including a sultry eye wink during that one brief moment that their gazes had met.

Cas is, of course, greatly intrigued by his behaviour. Not in a good sense, though.

Yes, maybe the guy was attractive, to the point where it was ridiculous, even. There’s a light smattering of freckles across his cheekbones, complemented by gorgeous green, green eyes and a crop of dark brown hair which looks unfairly, artfully mussed-up. He’s joined with another male, a taller, lanky one with too long limbs and long, messy brown hair. The taller one keeps making the guy laugh, and when the guy laughs he throws his head back and it’s all perfect teeth and gums and like looking into the sun.

Okay, maybe it isn’t fair to blame all the Peeping Tom business on the guy; Cas had been doing his fair share of staring too.

He’s not attracted to the guy at all, though. He’s not. The guy’s weird, too cocky for his taste, and for all Cas knows he could just be like another one of those stupidly beautiful people with dumb jock personas, and Cas doesn’t ever want to date those kind of people.

Date? Wait, where did he get that idea from? Oh, the flirting. As soon as the guy had entered, he walked up to the counter and the first thing he did was send Cas a much unexpected wink and a smirk, and the first words that tumbled out of his mouth wasn’t his drink order, but instead, “Nice sign outside.”

“Pardon?” Cas looks at him with confusion, cocking his head to the side.

“I said,” the guy looks undeterred, smiling brightly. “Nice sign outside. Did you write it?”

“Thanks and yeah,” Cas replies, still puzzled. He’d wrote the sign that day, though the words were nothing special, just “Life is short, stay awake for it. Get our coffee.” No one usually noticed it, if they did they didn’t comment on it.

“Your drawing skills are impeccable,” the guy says again, and Cas gives a small, hesitant smile. Beside the saying was a - frankly, terrible - drawing of a coffee cup with a smile on it. He is quite sure that his drawing isn’t fantastic or anything, but it was passable. “Thanks.”

The guy laughs like it’s the funniest thing in the world that Cas has ever uttered, and the perplexity on Cas’ face must be showing because the guy just shakes his head, places his order and slides into the seat opposite the other taller dude in the cafe.

Was it even considered flirting? Cas wipes the already-shiny wooden counter with more unconscious aggression, gritting his teeth together. Maybe the guy was always this flirty and friendly with everyone, and probably charmed the pants off everyone he came across, including Cas. He scowls. Why was he even still thinking about the guy?

There’s the familiar screech of chairs being pulled back, breaking Cas out of his chain of thoughts. And-and now the guy’s walking to the counter, alone and with long strides, while his companion leaves with a hearty clap on his back. Cas opens his mouth to greet him but before he can do so the guy slides a thin strip of paper over to Cas and says “My name’s Dean.”

He-Dean sounds so sure of himself, so cocky - to which Cas just frowns, and gingerly slides the paper over to himself. There’s a messy scrawl which Cas makes out as numbers, and then followed by the the guy’s name and a heart shape next to it.

Cas chokes, and Dean just chuckles good-heartedly. “C’mon, like you don’t know what this is for.”

His overconfidence was annoying. “I’m sorry, I don’t. I- Where did you get the idea that I’d even be remotely interested?”

Dean’s grin falters. Clearly, he was not expecting that.  “What?”

Cas takes in a deep breath, his heart is thumping like crazy against his ribcage and he swears he can feel a headache beginning to set in. This guy was driving him up the wall, and the worst thing was that he couldn’t pinpoint why. “Where did you get the idea that I was interested in a partner?”

Dean looks surprised, as if Cas was being the one out of his mind here. “But-but. Your sign?”

His sign? Cas raises an eyebrow. That’s it, this guy is officially nuts. Off his rocker, probably one too many footballs to the head or something. “You mean the sign that says ‘Life is short, stay awake for it. Get our coffee.’?”

“No!” Dean splutters indignantly, and there’s a blush dusting his cheekbones which (to Cas’ dismay) unfortunately just adds to his overall attractiveness. “The one outside that says something about you…”

He trails off, looking unsure about himself. “About me?” Cas prompts, gesturing at the man to go on.

“Give me a sec,” Dean says, and he darts out of the shop, leaving Cas hanging. He’s in the middle of deliberating how many headbangs against the counter it would take for him to wake up from this absurd nightmare, when the bell above the door chimes and Cas looks up to see Dean again, this time carrying the blackboard towards Cas and oh- that. That’s definitely not what he had written his morning.

The lettering on the signboard is a neat scrawl which obnoxiously reads:

**Today your barista is:**

**1\. Hella fucking gay.**

**2\. Desperately single.**

**For your drink today I recommend:**

**You give me your number.**

Cas is about a hundred percent sure that his heart has officially stopped beating.

“Dude?” Dean says, waving his hand in front of his face, and Cas snaps out of his mild-panic attack. “Hello...?”

“Gabriel,” is all he chokes out, and Cas closes his eyes and counts to ten. Time stands infinitely still in the blissful moments of darkness, where Cas prays and prays that the ground below him opens up and swallows him whole, but then again life is full of disappointment and shithead’s like his dear brother Gabriel.

“Pass me that sign,” Cas commands, brisk-walking over to where Dean was. Dean hands it over with willing servitude, ducking his head shyly. He looks so, utterly embarrassed to the point where it was comical, and Cas would’ve laughed if this whole situation wasn’t currently centered around him.

Cas hauls the sign over the counter and turns it around so that it’s out of sight, and he swears his cheeks are burning like there’s no tomorrow. He slides a hand down his face, from his temple to his jaw and exhales slowly. It’s okay, crisis averted. No one will remember him, or this sign, or this miniscule coffee shop. He will be forgotten, and so will the sign and this whole situation.

“Well,” Dean says, and Cas’ eyes snap open, momentarily forgetting about his other issue at hand. Now that everything has become clear - maybe Dean isn’t always a charming and cocky after all - Cas drops all his assumptions about him.

“Do you still want to go out with me?” He asks, peering up at Cas from his lashes sheepishly. “I mean, the offer still stands. You’re cute, and you know, I- I mean, are you still interested?”

“Yes,” Cas breathes out, beaming widely. He takes the slip of paper and programs the number into his phone, and all the while Dean watches with a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

“What’s your name?” Dean asks after he was done, and Cas nearly slaps himself for forgetting to tell him.

“Castiel,” he offers, and Dean repeats it, rolling about the words on his tongue. “But you should just call me Cas.”

“Cas,” Dean parrots again, and Cas decides that yes, he likes that sound very much. “So… you’ll call me?”

“Yes,” he affirms, and Dean looks incredibly relieved. Cas wants to laugh, because never would he ever imagine someone as gorgeous as Dean would be so nervous over a phone call. “I’ll definitely call you.”

“Great!” Dean says, and he’s walking away with hands scuffed into his pockets when Cas mutters out, “Wait!”

Dean turns around and is met with a kiss, Cas tugging on the fabric of his shirt to pull him closer and lips pressing softly against the corner of his mouth. When he pulls back, Dean’s eyes are wide and his pupil’s are blown, and Cas huffs a laugh against his lips, secretly pleased to have rendered him speechless. “Remember about that phone call.”

“You too,” Dean murmurs, and pulls Cas back down against him and this time the kiss lasts much, much longer.

- 

**Extra:**

  
Gabriel confronts Cas the next day, bursting into apartment and demanding answers about “customers complaining about a highly-inappropriate make out session between the barista and a man” and Cas just smirks and says “you started it, thanks for the new hot boyfriend” and Gabriel’s jaw drops.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave kudos, comments and feedback :D They are very much appreciated <333
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](theprofoundbond.co.vu)


End file.
